


Flowers

by bosinclair



Series: bo sinclair x reader [1]
Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Rating May Change, Soft Bo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bosinclair/pseuds/bosinclair
Summary: the times bo gives you flowers throughout your relationship.





	Flowers

The first time Bo gives you flowers, is when you’re visting the town with friends. He, of course, takes a liking to you. Making sure Vincent knows not to make you into wax - that you are Bo’s. Your boyfriend, Sam, was the first to go, but Bo made you feel safe. He gives you the few flowers he picked himself (which shocked yoi, but made you feel better).

“Do you like them?” he asks, and you smile, blusing a bit.

“Of course, thank you, I hope you know you didn’t have to.”

“I know, but I wanted to,” he’s quick to add. “Especially for someone so special.”

**Author's Note:**

> catch me at my tumblr @ghstfcstu


End file.
